Sweet Cara
by MarcoxJD
Summary: Bonnie and Damon has a interesting meeting. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Dedicated and inspired by the Bamon fans on Fanforum! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!  
**

**Sweet Cara**

Bonnie sits up in bed listening as the rain pounds against her window. She loves the rain, because it gives her a complete escape from all thoughts in her head. So many things had happened in the past month, it was beginning to become unbearable. She just wants to sit and listen to the rain. At times, it feels as if the she could hear the rain speaking to her.

She knows it a foolish thought, as if rain could actually speak. If it could speak, she would have poured heart out a long time ago. There was so much she wants to speak about, but she didn't have anyone she could speak to. She knows that she has Elena, but with everything going on with her, the witch didn't want to drop another load on the brunette.

She needs to talk someone about that night. She could still remember his eyes. His once icy blue eyes that were turned bloodshot red surrounded by pulsating black veins. He charged at almost if she was not a person, but his prey. It was like something out of the Discovery Channel. Like when the cheetah attacks a gazelle, only more vicious, if it was possible.

'_I guess we finally know how Caroline got those bite marks,_' she shutters at the thought of Damon, inserting his fangs in to the blonds flesh. '_How could he?'_

Her thoughts are interrupted, when she hears movement downstairs. She could have sworn her father was working the night shift. She looks over at her clock. He couldn't possibly be home right now. She walks out of her room cautiously. If this had been a month ago, she would have gone downstairs without a care. After finding out the truth about vampires and witches, it could have been anything down there.

She notices the front door of the house is open. She rushes down the stairs and closes the door shut, before anyone could invite themselves in. She leans against the frame of the door, scanning the areas of her house. She notices something, a figure, run pass her range of sight and she immediately tenses up. She closes her eyes, praying silently to herself. She hears something, a _'whisp',_ pass her and take in a deep breath.

She opens her eye, surprised at who she sees.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. "How did you even get in here?"

Another _'whisp'_ and he was standing before her. His arm leaning against the very same door frame Bonnie was using to support her body against. Their faces were no more than an inch apart. The young witch could feel herself shiver as he brushes his hand against her cheek. She wants nothing more than to just tell him off, but she can't.

He whispers to her, "Ah, sweet cara," he could feel her swoon under his touch. "You underestimate me."

Bonnie glares at him, placing her hands against abdomen to push him away. She could feel his abs against her hands as she attempts to move him away. She almost felt pathetic, realizing that he was amazingly stronger than she imagine him to be.

Damon smirks, "Try as you may," he says to her, noticing a stoic look take place on her face. "But I'm stronger than you, witch. I've been in your head lately, haven't I?"

Bonnie eyes widens, "No," she replies immediately. "Don't be so full of yourself. How are you even in my house? Elena told me you have to be invited in and there's no way in hell I would invite your ass here."

Damon laughs, "You already invited me in," he notices the confusion taking place inside her head. "Think back to those dreams of yours, Bonnie. It's hard to keep a dream just a dream, when you want it so badly to become a reality."

_'He couldn't possibly,'_ Bonnie flashes back to her dreams. Her intimate encounters with the homicidal vampire. She had to be sick to imagine that after what he did, but she couldn't help it. She dreamt of his big masculine hands caressing her small fragile body. Pleasuring her and engulfing her in pure ecstasy.

He leans in against her, placing his lips against her ear, "Sweet cara," she had no clue what the word meant, but it made her want to faint when he said it. "I could make all your innermost fantasies become a reality. When you've been around for one hundred and fifty years, you learn a lot."

He brushes his lips against her neck, listening as a moan escapes her lips. "I could show you," he places a soft kiss on her neck, "All the pleasures of he flesh." He kisses her neck again, leading down to her shoulders. "You just have to be willing, cara."

Bonnie didn't understand what this feeling was coming over her. She places her index finger underneath his chin, leading his lips on to hers. She begins to suck on the bottom of his swollen lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moans when she feels his hands cups her ass, giving her more support and gently pushing her up against the door.

She slowly moves her index and middle finger over his neck, biting on his lips as she pulls back from the kiss. She could feel him pinning her up more tightly against the wall, placing his hand underneath her shirt cupping one of her breast. She leans her head against the door, letting out a loud moan, to which Damon growls at.

She could see his eyes begin to pulsate with veins; he leans against her ear once again. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

_'Whisp'_, she feels herself being thrown on to her bed. She feels the vampire hovering over her removing his leather jacket and shirt, throwing it in to the corner. He moves down to his pants to unbuckle his belt, when he feels it become undone and thrown against the wall. He looks down at the witch, who grins and begins to sit up. She pulls a tussle of his hair, pulling back his head before leaning down for a kiss.

She places him down on the bed, mentally removing his pants throwing against the wall where his belt had just gone. She could feel his hard member underneath her, as she grinds over it intentionally. She removes her shirt as he begins to unclip her bra with one hand. He flips her over and aggressively pulls off her pants.

He cups both breast, rubbing against her hard nipples gently with his thumb. He could hear her moans as begins to place a kiss over her neck, leading down to her stomach. He couldn't help, but notice that she smells like vanilla. He moves his hands down to her red laced underwear, gently removing it off. He places his thumb against her clitoris, watching as her body begins to move almost like a wave.

He slowly rises over her still rubbing against her, "Don't worry he tells her," placing a gentle, but firm kiss on her lips. "I know your secret, but I'll take care of you."

She nods, before yelling out in ecstasy, feeling as one of his fingers slowly eases in to her. She could feel his finger quickly being replaced by his tongue. She always dreams of this, but not even her dreams compares to this. What was happening now was pure euphoria.

He hears her let out another moan as he places his fingers in to her, not using one, but two this time. She grabs on to the sheets of her bed, trying to keep herself from screaming. He removes his last piece of closing before entering his member inside of her. He could hear her begin to whimper, as he eased in to the entrance. He leans down and kisses her, almost reassuringly. He continues to ease inside of her, moving his hips in the perfect rhythm to match hers.

He places his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him. She wraps her arms around his neck, as he begins to whisper words inside her ears. She wasn't exactly sure what he was saying, but it sounds beautiful. He was speaking Italian. She tilts her head back as he begins to thrust harder inside her. She looks in to his eyes, they return to their normal blue state.

She kisses him one last time, before they both reach the immense level of ecstasy. She hears him whisper one last thing before pulling out of her. She notices a smirk take place of his face as he began to get dress. She wraps the bed sheets around herself; still not to sure what the hell just happened. She knows it's too late to take it back, so she just accepts it.

"Damon?" She whispers.

He was putting back on his black shirt, "Yes?"

She can't look in to his eyes, so she stares at his leather jacket. "What does cara mean?"

"It could mean a few things," he shrugs. "For instance it could mean it could mean 'dear' or 'charming', but those weren't the meaning I was using."

Bonnie now stares in to his piercing blue eyes, "How did you mean it?"

He picks up his leather jacket, putting it on. "Beloved," he smiles. "See you later, cara."

'_Whisp'_, he was gone. "See you later, Damon." She smiles, slowly falling to sleep.


End file.
